


This Is Not My Hat

by hhertzof



Series: Hat Attack [3]
Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther, Warehouse 13
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Purimspiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: In which the Hat begins to act upon our players in strange and mysterious ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesonyx/gifts).



Hey big bro,

So where was I in the story of the hat?

It was subtle at first. Me and Steve went off to put away Fannie Farmer's scale in the cooking aisle (she was the one who first treated baking like a science), so I missed the next bit. Somehow, Pete convinced Artie to go outside with him and when he came back, he was alone. Myka said later that he claimed Artie had gone to town, but by that point, I'm sure Myka was under the influence of the artifact too, so she might not have noticed.

Thankfully, Artie had the good sense to call us on my Farnsworth and let us know something was up and that Pete was acting odd...well, odder than usual. We had no idea what the artifact was - Artie thought it had belonged to a bloodthirsty pirate, but we had no idea which one.

So we entered his office cautiously. Pete gave Steve a very thin account of why Artie wasn't there, and Myka backed him up. He was behaving as though he thought Jinxy was the level-headed one in our team (which I suppose he is), and ignoring me completely. Myka was no help, looking at Pete adoringly and backing up his every word. And it was clear from Jinx's body-language that he was buying the story. So that left it up to me. Well, me and my trusty Farnsworth.

I didn't dare use it in the office. Despite being under the spell of the hat, the others might have noticed I was talking to Artie, who was being described in worse terms with each minute. When they started on the Jewish slurs, I slipped back into the archive to give Artie another call. I don't even think they noticed I was gone.

Unlike Mrs. Frederic who is insisting I follow her now. I have a bad feeling about this.

Talk to you later,  
Claudia


End file.
